Geographical index of Toril
Places can be listed twice: once in political regions and once in geographical regions. Geopolitical sorting (Faerûn only) Rough geopolitical sorting Northwest Faerûn North Faerûn Northeast Faerûn *High Forest *The Savage Frontier *Silver Marches *Sword Coast *Ten Towns *Waterdeep *Sword Coast North *Empire of Shadows *The Dalelands *The Moonsea *The Ride *Reghed *Thar *The Tortured Land *The Vast *''Cold Lands'' **Damara **Narfell **Sossal **Vaasa *Great Dale *Impiltur *Rashemen *Taan West Faerûn Interior Faerûn East Faerûn *''Lands of Intrigue'' **Amn **Calimshan **Erlkazar **Tethyr *Western Heartlands *Chondath *Cormyr *Sembia *''Vilhon Reach'' **Hlondeth **Sespech **Turmish *Ashanath *Aglarond *Altumbel *''Old Kingdoms'' **Chessenta **Unther **Mulhorand ***Murghôm ***Semphar *Thay *Thesk **Telflamm Chultan peninsula The Shining South Southwest Faerûn South Faerûn Southeast Faerûn *Chult *Samarach *Tashalar *Thindol *Border Kingdoms *Great Rift *Halruaa *Lapaliiya *Shaar *Luiren *Dambrath *Rethild * The Shining Lands **Durpar **Estagund **Var the Golden *Veldorn * The Utter East **Free Cities of Parsanic **Ulgarth Other locations Underdark Island Kingdoms of Faerûn Lost Empires of Faerûn Deep Shanatar, Menzoberranzan Evermeet, Moonshae Isles, Nelanther Isles, Lantan, Nimbral, Tharsult, Prespur, Ruathym Athalantar, Cormanthyr, Eaerlann, Eastern Shaar, Guge, Hlaungadath, Illefarn, Ilythiir, Imaskar, Jhaamdath, Miyeritar, Netheril, Pelvuria, Raumathar, Shantel Othreier Political Regions Countries * Ashanath * Cormyr * Dalelands * Evermeet * Great Dale * Impiltur * Lantan * Moonshae * Nimbral * Priapurl * Sembia * Serôs * Shaareach * Tharsult * Threskel * Chult Peninsula ** Samarach ** Tashalar ** Thindol * The Cold Lands ** Damara ** Sossal ** The Great Grey Lands of Thar ** Vaasa * Dwarven Kingdoms ** Deep Shanatar *** Iltkazar ** Ammarindar ** Delzoun * The Empires of the Sand ** Amn ** Calimshan ** Erlkazar ** Tethyr * The Endless Wastes of the Hordelands ** Khazari ** Ra-Khati ** Solon ** Taan * Five Kingdoms ** Doegan ** Edenvale ** Kelazzan ** Konigheim ** Langdarma * Kara-Tur **Malatra ** Shou Lung ** T'u Lung ** Kozakura ** Wa * The Old Empires ** Chessenta ** Mulhorand *** Murghôm *** Semphar ** Unther * The Shining South ** Border Kingdoms ** Dambrath ** Great Rift ** Halruaa ** Lapaliiya ** Luiren ** Ulgarth ** Veldorn ** The Shining Lands *** Durpar *** Estagund *** Var the Golden * Unapproachable East ** Aglarond ** Altumbel ** Rashemen ** Thay ** Thesk * Vilhon Reach ** Chondath ** Sespech ** Turmish *Yakira (http://www.angelfire.com/ne/RichieM/AQ/yakira.html) Defunct Countries and Cities * Aryvandaar * Athalantar * Coramshan * Cormanthyr * Eaerlann * Guge * Illefarn * Ilythiir * Imaskar * Jastaath * Jhaamdath * Jhothûn * Keltormir * Miyeritar * Narfell * Netheril * Raumathar * Shantel Othreier * Xothaerin City-states * Daggerford * Evereska * Glister * Mithral Hall * Free Cities of Parsanic * Ravens Bluff * Rus * Telflamm * Waterdeep * Westgate * Winterkeep Geographical Regions Continents * Anchorome * Maztica * Evermeet * The Valley of Gods * Faerûn * Taan * Zakhara * Kara-Tur Terrestrial Regions of Faerûn * Alpuk * Angalpuk * Nakvaligach * Novularond * The Frozenfar * Heartlands ** Western Heartlands * High Moor * The North ** Athalantar ** Eaerlann ** Illefarn ** Luruar * The Ride * Rethild * Ruathym * Shaar * Eastern Shaar * Underdark * The Vast * Vilhon Reach Bodies of water Seas and oceans Oceans | category = Locations on Toril | redirects = include | mode = category | ordermethod = sortkey }} Lakes Archipelagos, submerged kingdoms/cities and major islands * Altumbel * Evermeet * Eskember * Illefarn * Itzcali * Lantan * Moonshae * Nelanther * Nimbral * Serôs * Tharsult Deserts Glaciers * Glacier of the Dragon * Katakoro Glacier * Glacier of the Lost King * Pelvuria, the Great Glacier * Reghed Glacier, the Endless Ice Sea * Shigatse Glacier * Shyok Glacier Mountains Ranges Forests External links Some official sites occasionally have new material worth including in their respective entries. So far such sites are: * Realmswatch * Forgotten Realms Archives * The Forgotten Realms Bibliography * Psionics, Exalted Deeds, and Vile Darkness in the Realms *